1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motherboard for a personal computer that automatically configures itself for the speed, multiplier and voltage required for the type of microprocessor, (CPU), installed in the motherboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today's personal computers are evolving at an ever increasing speed. Since the introduction of Intel's 386DX there have been several types of CPUs manufactured for each series. For each type of CPU three parameters must be selected, and these include the frequency, (ranging from 33 MHz-75 MHz), multiplier of the CPU frequency, (ranging from 1.5-3), and operating voltage, (including 5 volts, 3.3 volts, 2.5 volts, etc.). The frequency, voltage and multiplier for each type of microprocessor are normally selected by changing jumpers or dip-switches located on the motherboard. Several other methods for reconfiguring different computer options have been employed by prior art devices and the following documents illustrate some of these. U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,346, (Freidin) discloses a universal microprocessor interface for accepting different processors on the same motherboard. U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,892, (Petersen et al.) discloses a method for upgrading a personal computer by utilizing the set-up (i.e., power up) initialization of the computer to change any settings identifying upgrades. European Patent Document No. 0,510,241 discloses a computer system for changing the particular processor, (i486), having differing clock speeds without having to alter any jumper or dip-switch settings. British Patent No. 2,271,446 discloses a kit for a user to build a computer, having simplified upgradable characteristics.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.